darknes within my hearte
by xXDarkUhcihaPirincesXx
Summary: well, its a realy good story i it also has hp sonic naruto death note and every character ever in twilight
1. Chapter 1

AN; OK THIS TIME I USE SPELL CHEK OKAY! JEZ SUM PPL ARE SO MEAN! OH YEAH INSTD OF USING LONG WRDS ILL ABRVITE THEM LIKE THS SO ITS ESY TO READ! ALSO, BESIDE SPELL CHECK MY BFF EDITED MY STORY FOR ME TO!

My nam is Aria Shade Midnight Luna. But everyon cals me Lunea Shadows. Well thats what theyd call ,e if i had frends.................

............my parents were kiled by a murderer who kiled people. He was also evil. One day someone said him a prophesy that wen i grow into a woman that i will killled ihm. so he kiled my parents becase he was a murder.........

I had long flowing ebony air with red streeks. my face was aslo realy pale bacsue i live and thriv in the shadoes, and i wore all black so i could live in the shadoes......

.

i had no frends, only a black raven that lookes like me only like a raven to. so i saw a vliiage and aslo i was traveling at nihgt. i decised to stay in an in becase i was travaling for 8 days witout food water rest or tv, and i was close to dyeing! so i walked into the in and all the guy stoped and gazed pasionatly at me

"wow who is taht lady" one said magically

"shes so hot" someon eles seys

what is everyone lookig at? i wondered brightfuly

i went to pay for a rom but the guy said i didnt have to pay and he was also drooling.

ok i said and i went to my room.

but then wen i entere someone was there! he had long flowing ebon hair with black strekas. he also had red eyes like me! he was rely hot and i almost droled but i didnt.

who are you? i said

im nobody. you dont need to know

why not? i asked curiosly

ok you convinced me, my name is raven.

Wow! i thought! just like my pet raven!

my eyes turned blue. blue is the color of hapyness so i geues i was happy. but usualy i wasnt happy because my parents died. but i neded to be strong for the world and all the people who depened on me!

wow she's so beutiful raven thought!

what are these feelings inside me....raven thought....my ice aroond my heart fels melted.

what are you staring at? I asked hardly

oh nothing he said surpised.

sudenly, a man with a knife jumpes out of the closete! ahh!1 not you i screamed!

WHO IS THESE MYSTERYOUS MAN? WHY IS HE NAMED LIKE HOW HER BIRD? WIL SHE LIVE? FIND OUT IN THE NEX CHAP OF MY SAGA!


	2. Chapter 2 the confshun

darkners withen my herat 2!

ok so last time, well you now. ok so that girl met that guy. and yeah.

and THEY DIDNT DO IT YOU PERVRTSES! not yet heheheheheheheee!

ok so like yeah...f

they travled togehter bacase this guy he tried to kil them and murder them aslo becase he was a murder!1 D: but he runs away becase raven the other guy was like rely intinidatng!

so then you see they were safe now hey lets travel together becase wea make a good teame!

oh i dont know he said

pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaedsaeeee! she cried

okay fine you convinced me he sied

SO THEY STARTED ON THERE JORNEY! OK YEAH AND THEY WERE GOIN TO SAVE THE UNEIVERSE! YEAH HOW EXITING!12

OMG RASEN! WHAT RAven said.

he wanteds to say how beatuiful he say she looks. but he got nervus.

well lets go eat something. :D

ok. :D

so then they started WALKING HEY LOK OVER THER ITS AN ITALIN RESTRANT! LIKE IN THOS MAIF MOVIESE!

ok cool.

SUDDENLY

this guy jumped out off a tree and grabed aria! o wait thats me

ahhh i scremed

but raven was like took of his shirt and had sexy case he was musleey! omg i was so distracted by his beooty and chiselde abbs! the guy got punced by raven becase he was ugly. i dony like ugly ppl and nether dose raven too i tihnk.

he picked me up in his arm ar u oky he asked.

yeah

cool

do we kept waking and he suddenly said ARIA...I...

l...OVE YO,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,u

OMG HE LOES HEr! HOW WILL sHE SaY? WHAT ARE THESE STANG FEELIGS? 

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAP OF MY SAGA :%


	3. Chapter 3 the batttle of death

DARKESS WITHIN MY HEATE 3!12

but anywayaria was to busy loking in the mirior and puting on makep to make her EVEENS MORE BETIFUL THAN SHE ALREDY IS! she didnt need it case she was already betiful. pretty much the mosted beatiful girl in the wrold...\

ohhow betiful she is raven that. oh hi raven

he stared at her makeups wowwww he said i mean thougt

so anyway he thet that she was the most betiful girl ever in the worls! but she actally was.

and yeah

SUDDENLY sasuke uhicha and link were figtin g. oh no is said runing after then they were !1

raven got jelus and he webt to hide ina tree

hi saske hi link

hi they said whats your name you beautifulle pirincess?

My name I giggles its Aria Midnight something Moon.

waht a betiful names they said

yeah i know

want to train with us? yeah they were both shirtles and wraped in banagas

and swaety

and musley

and hot

but soon tyhey got iired cause i was to strong or both of them combined.

(AN:OH yEaH YOU SHOULD KNOW ThET ARIA Is THE STRONGEST GIRL IN da WOLD. EVEN MORE THAT PIPEE LOGSTOKIGS)

so yeah they had to go somewere i dont know where but taht dosnt matter anyway

bye thay i when i left tgo go kick ravens ass case he was a baybe.

waows he was so beatiful sad sasuke and link.

raven was in a tre but when ara fond him he jumpd doun and didnt say something

SUDDENLY

ZRSDRCY FVUGYBHBGFVDC

dsgshgd

dhbfd

TO BE CONTINUES!

OH YAH LOKE OT FOR NARTO AND HP AND DEF NOte IN THE NEXT CHAP!


End file.
